


One life saved, two lives changed - Valentines Story

by Dudette_Mal



Series: One life saved, two lives changed [2]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, continuation of NaNoWriMo'13 story, crime 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi and Gareki get tricked into looking for a flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One life saved, two lives changed - Valentines Story

It wasn’t like Yogi didn’t enjoy his new work. Really. But he looked at the mountains of paperwork he had to go through today and sighed. He really wanted to be with Gareki today, hold him, cuddle him, kiss him… He shook his head. The detectives who had submitted these forms needed them for their investigations.

He skipped though the essay of the problem, before signing it. His assistant brought in another stack. No end anywhere in sight. “I’m sorry, Yogi-san”, his assistance told him when he set the stack down on the big desk. “You can leave some for tomorrow though.”

Yogi shook his head. “Can’t let the units wait. The bureaucratic way is much too long as it is.” The assistant nodded slightly as he took the stack Yogi had already finished.

And then Yogi was alone in the too big room once more. When the door opened once more, Yogi already knew who it was. “The break is there to make an actual break, Yogi, not to work though”, Takahashi told him, sounding slightly gloomy.

Yogi shrugged slightly. Not even looking up when Takahashi reached over the desk for his mobile. “I want to get home at least sometime today. There is a lot of work today.”

“Nothing to urgent as far as I know. Is it new?” he asked curiously, playing slightly with it.

“Yeah, the last one drowned on my last on field duty after all. Job hazard.” His voice was oddly melancholic when he spoke the words ‘job hazard’.

The eyes of the police president narrowed. “Didn’t you have one these last few weeks? I’m sure I saw Gareki texting you at least twice…”

Yogi signed a document when he answered. “It was an old one. I only used it until I decided which one to buy, I didn’t exactly _plan_ to get a new one _that quickly_ after all.” He looked up at the older man who was seemingly playing with his mobile. “Why are you here? You should enjoy your break at least.”

“You should too”, the president told him, pushing the brand new mobile on the next document, a message open, in plain view of Yogi. “You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

The former police officer was flabbergasted. “Don’t set dates for me with my boyfriend!” Takahashi had already opened the office door when he turned around, smiling.

“Maybe I want my son to have a decent St. Valentines with his fiancé?” Yogi blinked he hadn’t quite seen it like _that_. “Enjoy your free afternoon, Yogi, and make it enjoyable for Gareki.”

Yogi’s eyes wandered back at the small mobile screen as he hoped Gareki’s father hadn’t scrolled up to see what might be lingering just a few – very few – messages before the latest once, when his eyes suddenly widened. “At least set a time next time that’s actually realistic!” He jumped up, grabbed for his suit jacket and stuffed it into his bag. He didn’t care that he would have to bring it to the dry-cleaner’s.

 

He ran through the streets, anticipation in his bones. He threw a quick glance at his watch; if he ran a little bit faster, he could be there on time, just a little bit faster. He could already see Gareki standing a few hundred metres away, leaning against a nice house wand. Hood pulled over his head, just looking at his watch for a second before looking at the mass of people once more. Gareki did look somewhat like a teen like that, Yogi realized when he came to halt next to his love. “Hey beautiful”, he greeted Gareki loving.

Gareki’s eyes jumped on him. “Why did you send a time you wouldn’t be able to reach in a comfortable pace?”

Yogi looked at him, shaking his head softly. “I didn’t send that message, your father did,” he answered, gasping softly for air. He wasn’t used to this sort of exercise anymore. “I didn’t even want to take a break, you can’t imagine how much work I had today before he forced me to spend Valentines with my beautiful significant other.” He stood up straight once more, pressing a soft kiss on Gareki’s lips. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too. How was your week?” Gareki asked, pressing his forehead against Yogi’s, just breathing for a long moment.

“Stressful. How was yours?” Yogi softly hugged Gareki closer, the warmth, the smell he had missed so much.

Gareki smiled slightly. “Not any better. I finally wrote the last exam yesterday, so… could Chiu and I spend the weekend over?”

Yogi laughed softly. “Sure you can, you don’t even need to ask, Gareki.” There would be so much work to do, but it would be worth it. Spending so much time with Gareki once more.

Somebody cleared their throat next to them. Yogi didn’t even react, so used to attention from Rimhakka, but Gareki looked. “Can I help you?” he asked, slightly irritated.

“As devastated as I am to interrupt your reunion, Arumerita-san, Rimhakka-san, we might have an appointment right now.”

At the mention of his name, Yogi’s eyes snapped to her. “Do we now? I, myself, just found out that I would be at this place right now fifteen minutes ago.”

The business like looking woman nodded, “Your parents mentioned you might say that. I’m Nana Hasegawa and will be your realtor for today.”

“Come again? Realtor? I’m not looking for a new flat”, Yogi then told her, “Then next time I’m moving I’ll be moving together with Gareki and…” He looked at Gareki inquiring. “Why do we have such meddling parents?”

Gareki didn’t seem surprised by it. “I might have mentioned something about… wanting to move together last time I ate at my parents’ house…?”

“I’m not mad, Gareki… but isn’t it early? Too early, I mean? Sure it’s close to university and to my work from here and you’re off age and Chiu-chan is always happy to see me visiting and yes, we’re also spending an awful lot of time at each other’s… but moving together? Actually moving together? Isn’t that an awful big step?” Yogi rambled, baring his thoughts to Gareki and the realtor.

Gareki looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be insulted or amused. “You didn’t ramble like that when you asked for my hand in marriage.”

“You are… engaged? Isn’t that the time to move together then?” the realtor asked Yogi softly, curiously.

Yogi paused. “We’ll take a look at what you want to show us and when Gareki likes it, we take it? Is that better?”

“No”, Gareki decided. “If we both like it, we’ll move in. It will be the first flat we share since we’re involved romantically after all.”

Yogi breathed out, slightly amused. “It will be my money after all, hm? I don’t suppose my parents will pay for my flat when I move out of my current one.”

Gareki halted slightly, before taking Yogi’s hand in his own. “Let’s take a look first, Yogi. Besides, I’m sure my parents will pay a part too.” He smiled gently at Yogi, comforting. “They are after all paying a part now.”

The former prince shook his head. “You keep your money, Gareki. I want you to feel comfortable, not worrying about anything.” He leaned slightly into Gareki, just to press a soft kiss against his cheek.

Gareki was annoyed. “I’ll be living with you, so I’ll give you part of the rent.” He decided, slightly aggressive. Yogi seemed surprised, blinking at him.

“We’ll talk about it another time _with_ your parents.” And then he pressed Gareki’s hand softly. This discussion wasn’t over. Not yet anyway.

The realtor nodded slightly, before she pulled a key out of her bag. “We’ll start with a nice flat right here. Please, follow me.” She smiled at them and opened the front door leading to a clean, fresh smelling floor. Yogi supposed it did look better than the entrance to his apartment.

She led them up until she suddenly stopped in front of a door. “There will be an elevator build in later, but right now the stairs are the only way to the flat”, she explained before she turned to the door and locked it open. Yogi softly grabbed for Gareki’s hand.

Gareki seemed surprised before pressing slightly back. And then they stepped into the flat. Yogi’s gaze wandered. The walls were still in pristine white and there was a protection on the floor. It even smelled slightly like paint. “Is that a parquet or laminate floor?” he asked curiously, earning an inquiring gaze from Gareki.

“Parquet”, the realtor answered smiling, “this entire house has been renovated, but the wood and the ceiling were kept.” It was only then, they looked up at the ceiling. A beautiful patterned stucco was stretching itself all over the ceiling. “It looks quite nice doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, yeah, that it does”, Yogi told her. Gareki’s hand still in his. He could already see which game Takahashi played with them. Making him feel bad, by making Gareki exited.

The realtor looked at Gareki, smiling friendly. “We’ll start with the office. I heard it was the reason you haven’t moved together until now.” She motioned to a room to the right. “Let us go in.” She opened the door leading them in.

 

Yogi couldn’t believe how Takahashi’s planning had worked out. Gareki looked at him, eyes ready to fight for the flat as Yogi’s eyes wandered to him. The flat was great – perfect – as a matter of fact, but… He sighed softly. “What’s it?” Gareki asked softly. “When you don’t like it, we won’t take it.”

“I need to make a call.” The realtor looked slightly defeated. Gareki looked slightly sad. Yogi opened the door to the balcony and stepped out of the flat. His mobile seemed heavy in his hand when he dialled. As soon as Takahashi took the call, he spoke with a cheerless voice. “You’re cruel you know that?”

“What do you mean, Yogi?” he asked, sounding alarmed and confused at the same time. “Did something happen?”

Yogi sighed. “I’m making progress. I’m almost cleared again. I’m a detective, why do you want to keep me locked in in that office?” His voice raised to the end. His eyes were burning. “Why do you ask me to decide between Gareki and my job?!”

Suddenly Gareki opened the door to the balcony, pulling him roughly in. “Nobody asks you to do anything. I’m not asking you to choose, Yogi”, he heard. Takahashi sounded concerned. But Yogi didn’t hear him anymore. He was shoved as roughly against a wall as Gareki kissed him.

“Idiot. Idiot. Idiot”, Gareki told him. “ _I_ ’m not asking. That’s got to be enough.” He leaned into Yogi’s warmth. “I love you.” It was almost sweet. “But you’re still jumpy. You’re moody.”

And Yogi knew that. He knew it would get worse when he would be ripped out of the routine he had just started to have. But he wanted to go back on the field. See that he could make a difference. But he also wanted to be with Gareki. Wanted to stay with him for many, many Christmas eves. “I love you too…” Yogi mumbled, hiding his face in Gareki’s neck as he felt like his insides were ripped apart.

Gareki then threw the realtor a defeated look. “Seems like this one isn’t the flat for us. I’m sorry for the waste of time.” He then took the mobile in his hand. “Hello?” he asked softly.

“Gareki”, came the relieved voice of his father from the other end. “How is Yogi? I didn’t know. We didn’t know. I—how is he?”

The student sighed softly. “He will be fine. I don’t even know why he’s so distressed. I mean, I told him ‘no’ would be fine…”

Yogi shook his head. “It’s fine. I can take it. You’re getting your flat. I can take it.”

Gareki blinked. “What’s it you can take? Yogi? What’s burdening you?” He inquired while petting Yogi’s blond locks softly.

“It’s nothing. It’s nothing. As long as you’re happy, it’s fine. I can bare it.” Yogi mumbled. Breathing in Gareki’s beautiful scent.

“Then…” Gareki told him, “I’m not happy if you’re not telling me what’s bothering you.” Gareki knew it was a sad try. A bait Yogi would never take when he wasn’t like this, but like this he sometimes took it.

“I-It’s just not my kind of work. I see all these reports and see myself unable to investigate myself and then this flat. A flat I could finance now, but as soon as I could become a detective – a real investigating detective – I couldn’t because I wouldn’t make nearly enough money for all of this. Why are you so expensive?”

Gareki’s eyes widened. _He_ was the burden? He wanted to be the joy! “I didn’t know!” His hands shook slightly when he took Yogi’s, pressing them softly. His voice was distressed. Clearly. “I’ll try to be better, I promise!”

“No. Gareki is perfect. Don’t try, I’m not…” Yogi stopped talking, “You really like the flat don’t you…?” he mumbled softly.

“Not nearly as much as I like your happiness. So when you feel burdened with the thought of… having to provide more than you’re comfortable with, tell me.” Gareki’s voice was steady again, eyes open and honest. For a change. A nice change. Yogi thought.

Yogi shook his head. Smiling softly, having reached a decision. “I’ll get the flat. I’ll keep the damnit office job until you make enough money so that we can comfortably share the rent”, Gareki’s eyes widened in surprise, “but in return you will never complain about the danger of the field, never get mad when something happens. Not at me nor the job nor the case.”

“The flat isn’t worth that”, Gareki told him, shaking his head. “That’s not a deal I’m comfortable with. As long as you _are_ in danger, I _will_ complain. When you get hurt, I _will_ curse the world and everybody living on it. If you don’t feel comfortable with the office, you _will_ go back on the field. I don’t care what you do, but I will _always_ care for you, because I _love_ you.”

The former prince breathed in Gareki’s scent, slowly calming him down. “I’ll still get the flat”, Yogi mumbled softly. “And have you close until you grow annoyed with me.”

Gareki made a pejorative noise. “You asked me to marry you and I said yes. Do you really think I will have enough of you that easily? I just stopped wearing the ring because I didn’t want it to get lost or dirty. You know how precious and expensive it is.”

Yogi smiled softly. “As long as you keep meaning it, it’s enough for me. …Are you sure, you want to move together with me? Want to move in here? Are you sure you want to depend on me until you earn money? Are you really sure?” He made a short break, hugging Gareki closer. “I want to life with you. Move in the same flat. Share any and every moment with you, but I don’t know weather it’s the right thing to do.” He looked into Gareki’s beautiful eyes. “I don’t want you to think you depend on me.”

Gareki shook his head then, once again. “If anything, I depend on you on an emotional level. Never money wise. Idiot. My idiot, I mean.” He cracked a small smile. “This flat or another one? Yours maybe?” It sounded almost suggesting.

Yogi seemed pensive. “Two offices. A big bedroom with a nice bathroom en suit. I believe you liked the kitchen. I love the floor by the way. The balcony seemed nice as well.” Gareki looked at him surprised. “Hasegawa-san?” he asked the realtor, “Where could my car move in?”

“Your car…?” she asked softly, “there is a garage to this flat, I suppose.” She blinked.

“A safe home for my car, the vet is close too. A guest room even. The living room here is big and has a nice cut too. Of course it isn’t like in Rimhakka, but it could make a decent home with you in it. But with Gareki inside everything makes a nice home. Even a carton.”

The student laughed softly. “We aren’t cats, Yogi. And nothing is like Rimhakka. Your family owns a castle.”

Yogi snuggled softly into Gareki, pulling him even closer. “One? One in the capital, you mean. I need to invite you to a country estate sometimes.” Gareki blinked. Of course the royal family would have more than one castle. “Gaw, how can a single person just be that adorable?” Yogi exclaimed, pressing a kiss on Gareki’s temple.

“I’m not _adorable_!” Gareki defended himself. But then suddenly Yogi lifted him up. “Uwah, Yogi. Tell me before you make stunts like that!”

“We’ll be taking the flat, Hasegawa-san. When can we start moving in?”

The realtor was waiting in front of the door. She had been since they started to become cosy like that. “Immediately if you wouldn’t mind the technicians working on the elevator until… tomorrow or the day afterwards, I’m not sure.”

“Where do I sign?” he started to set Gareki carefully down on the ground again. Gareki threw him an embarrassed look.

“We”, Gareki told him. “Even though I can’t pay right now, I will take a part of the rent from your shoulders. My parents will give me the money they pay right now for my living arrangements. That’s at least enough for covering a part.”

Yogi smiled before pressing a soft kiss on the raven locks. “Only as much as they give for the current arrangements, any pocket money you get, stays your pocket money.”

The realtor pulled a folder out of her bag. “Here are the papers”, she told them, “maybe we should go to a café close to this flat to sign them?”

Yogi nodded. “That sounds good to me.” He looked shortly at Gareki who also nodded.

“Follow me then”, she told them and led them out of the freshly renovated, generous cut flat.

Maybe, Yogi thought, it would be impossible for him to leave the office right now, but Gareki was worth so much more than him feeling useless in his job right now. And also the job wasn’t that bad. He had – for the first time in his life since so long – order in his life. “Ah, right”, he spoke, getting the attention of his companions instantly. “Are you free tonight, Gareki? I’ve got theatre cards for Hamlet. You liked the book a lot didn’t you?”

“Sure, I’m free. Where would I need to be on valentines, but the side of my beloved one?” He took Yogi’s once more. “I’ve got a small present for you too. But I couldn’t grab it because the message came so surprising.” And then he half smiled at Yogi. “Hamlet is great actually. Of course I read it.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” He left Gareki in the belief he meant the present, but in truth, he meant the beautiful sparkle in Gareki’s eyes. The beautiful sparkle of Gareki’s eyes when he enjoyed himself.

He pressed Gareki’s hand softly.

His eyes soft when he looked at Gareki and leaned down to catch the pale lips with his.

“…Yogi?”

“Happy valentines, Kurochin. I love you.”

Gareki smiled. “Me too. I love you too, Yogi. Glad you finally agreed to move in with me.”

Cheeky. Cheeky, perfect Gareki.

Secretly Yogi was happy for the free afternoon, but he’d still show Takahashi the cold shoulder the next day. Just so, he realized that Yogi didn’t like being toyed with. Just so, he realized that they – Gareki and Yogi – would force their way without their nudges.

They were adults after all.

At least,

“Yogi?”

“What’s it, Gareki?”

“Can we paint our bedroom in blue?”

Yogi just smiled softly and nodded.

Yes, life was perfect. Pitch perfect.

He didn’t know Takahashi had more important plans with him yet. More important and dangerous plans.

The storm would start. But not today.


End file.
